I'll never leave
by oaklynndstar
Summary: When Rose decides she needs space she falls in love with someone else. Leaving Emmett in an akward possition he decides to leave so that she can stay. In the midst of it all he runs into a girl named Maddi and her older sister.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the man who was holding out his credit card to me. I had swiped my own twice, and it had been declined. Near tears and desperate to Maddilynn home to my parents I just looked at him. When I got out of the car to fill the tank up, he intimidated me. He was tall well built and scary looking. Part of me wondered at that moment if they had more following me than I knew.

"You don't need to help me," I said.

"No, but someday you'll re-pay the favor to someone else."

"I don't know how I'd re-pay you," I said.

"Don't think about it, just do something nice for someone else," he said pushing his card into the machine. He punched his pin in and took the card back.

"Thank you," I said as he started pumping the gas. The passenger door opened and Maddi stuck her head out.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Maddi, my card was declined. We need gas we were on 'e'. He offered to pay,"

"He's not one of them?"

"One of them?" The man asked.

"The men chasing us to kill us, you're not one of them?"

"Someone is after you?"

"Maddi shut up! Get back in the car."

She scowled at me and slammed the door.

"Look I don't know you and I don't think it's fair to burden you with our problems."

"Who's after you?" He asked.

"Maddi's kidnappers, I was supposed to help them out but she's my little sister. Once they know I ran away to save her they'll spare no mercy. Max will kill us both. She's five, and has her whole life ahead of her. If I could I'd give my life to spare hers but they won't."

"How much longer until you reach where you're going?" He asked.

"About four hours, to take Maddi home. Then another six days for me to get home. If that's the path I decide to take."

"What four hours away?"

"My parents," I said.

"You're taking your sister there?"

"Yes, they have been waiting for eleven months for her to return home," I said with sad eyes.

"Could you trust a stranger?" He had stopped pumping gas.

We worked quickly transferring what we had from my SUV to the strangers Jeep. He made more trips than Maddi and I put together.

"I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Kyrah and this is Maddilynn," I introduced ourselves.

"Kyrah," he said raising an eyebrow.

"We call her Kyre for short." Maddi said.

"Shall we?" he helped us both into the Jeep and he sped off.

It took me forever it felt like to be at ease once I was, realized I fell asleep.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Where to next, sleepy head," he said.

"Huh?"

"I kind of need directions, sweet heart,"

He came to a stop in front of my parent's home. His face seemed full of question, worry and a little bit of doubt.

"You can trust me," he told me.

"Trust you with?"

"If you tell your parents I'm a stranger they'll have no reason to hold that back from anyone coming there to look for you. So just trust me ok?"

"As long as you don't screw me over, I'll go with it."

I followed Maddi and Emmett to the door. It swung open and there stood my teary eyed mother. Her arms opened for the little girl she was missing. She didn't look up at me, part of me wasn't surprised.

"You're welcome," I said.

Emmett just stared at me.

"Can we please go?" I asked him.

"Kyre there your family," he said surprised.

"That's never mattered to her, she could care less."

"I don't understand," he said following me back to his Jeep.

"I'll explain later. Please can we go?"

"Get in," he was holding the door open.

"Thanks."

I climbed in and turned the stereo on. It was playing some classical music, pretty but not what I was looking for. I wanted something with feeling, beat and screaming. Possibly lots of screaming; in fact the more the better. The longer I could prolong explaining to this man why I was not welcome where my family the better. I had been disowned by them at sixteen when I agreed to help my uncle with a project. Extracting, modifying and replacing DNA, replacing the old with the new. I was no longer human as far as my DNA went but they were unsure what they had created.

In desperation to understand who I was I left the facilities and joined a group as trackers. We hunted for a nomadic group. It was hard coming to terms with what I was and how to deal with it without having it control me. He turned the music down once we reached the freeway.

"Care to explain what is really going on?" He asked me.

"I don't know if I can."

"Who's stopping you?"

"No one, I might not say it right. I don't want to scare you or offend you."

"Try me. You might be surprised. I wanna be your friend Kyrah."

"I'm what they call a genetically engineered super human."

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," I grumbled.

"No," he said quickly.

"You're never going to look at me the same way," I said.

"Kyrah… I'm not exactly human either," he smiled.

He launched into a story about his family and how they survived. I liked them better than the nomads I hunted for. He smiled at the mention of someone he used to love, she left him. He hadn't been home in four years and where his home was, was far away from where we were and where they were. He described each of them in detail for me, and told me what they meant to him. He talked about one in particular a man named Carlisle. He was his creator and a very understanding and loving man. The things Emmitt said about him made me love him without even knowing him.

"Do you mind if I ask where were going," I said

"I'm going to take you to my house. You can stay there while I visit my family for the first time in four years."

"You're leaving me?"

He laughed. It felt like I had always known him. It was nothing like we had just met. He knew about me and I knew about him.

"For a few days, I'll be back by Sunday morning," he said with a smile.

I felt embarrassed by saying that without thinking how it sounded. It sounded desperate, like I couldn't live without him, and I just met him.

"What?" He asked.

"That didn't come out right," I said.

"I don't mind that you trust me Kyrah. We all need someone we can trust."

"It just made me sound like I couldn't survive without you. Granted I have someone seeking me out to kill me, but it's not the same."

"It is and it isn't. Your heart and mind know when they can really trust someone. They know when they have found something they can relate to and find familiarity with. I haven't seen my family in four years," he said.

"Why so long don't they like you still?"

"Yes they do and there's not a day that goes by that one of them asks me to come back. I just can't. I don't want to push Rose into an awkward position."

"Rose?"

"My ex-wife."

"You were married?"

"We were all married, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Isabella, Jasper and Alice, I was married to Rose that's how it is with us. Without her I would have done something stupid a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"She fell in love with someone else."

"Ouch," I said.

He nodded.

"Marcus was the first guy I fell in love with," I said. "I met him two months after I join my uncle. He was a cross breed, that's what he was classified as. Marcus was trying to make my uncle happy but struggled to control his anger that set off his morph. My uncle has several professional sent in to try to help him find a way to channel his anger. They only made him worse. None of them could be told what he was and why he needed help and those exposed to him had their memories erased. I found him in the library late one night, the first time I met him. He was flashing in and out and couldn't stop it. He was screaming at me to stay away. I was the first person who was able to touch him, to calm him, to not run away. He was one of the scariest things I had ever seen but there was a person in there. Someone that deserved to have love and compassion, I couldn't turn away. Not even when he asked me to. He was with me when I decided I couldn't stay with my uncle. But he was caught. I remember the news story on his death the flashes of him mom and dad crying for the loss of a boy they hadn't seen in six years. My uncle took him at a young age and he never knew what happened to himself."

I had tears running down my face. It was the first time in almost a year I cried. His memory was something I struggled to cope with. The wrath my uncle had and the fact that he had sent people out to kill him.

"He didn't know how to cope with the reality of what he was. He couldn't talk to his family; none of us were allowed to engage in training to learn what we were. We were experimented on. Many of us spent months in and out of the hospital wing. He never cared."

He was holding my hand as I talked, I felt safe for the first time in a long time. I felt like I was able to let loose a lot of fears, and there was nothing to lose. He lifted my hand along with his and wiped the tears off of my checks. I gave him a faint smile. He turned on to a dirt road and I looked up, in front of us stood a masterpiece of architecture. The home was beautiful; I had a hard time imagining it in the surroundings it was in.

"Welcome to your new home," he kissed the back of my hand.

I smiled and threw my arms around him, "thank you."

He laughed, it was a memory I would store away he sounded happy and genuine.

"I could get used to this," I said.

"There is no one stopping you," he said helping me down out of the Jeep.

* ***** **** ****** *** **** ***** *** ***** **** ****** ******* **** **** ***** *** *** ** ***

I wandered the house, I felt lost and hopeless he told me last night he wasn't going to call today, and that he'll call when he's on the road home. I was nervous. He was gone for two days now, and I was sick.

I tried to tell him on the phone but I freaked out and said goodbye instead of what I needed to. I lay down on the over sized gaudy bed he had set up in his room; it was the one place I found peace. I woke up to a phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kyrah?" the female asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Maddi," she said.

"Maddi, where are you?"

"Uncle Jimmies." She said.

"Maddi you have to leave. Go! Run before he changes you, please."

She started to sob, "He already did," she whispered.

"No!"

I woke to the sun in my eyes, I felt disorientated. The bed was covered in tissues and it took me a few minutes to remember why. Then the tears started up again. Why was this all happening at once? Then the phone rang I wiped my face on the bottom of my shirt.

"Hello?"

"Kyrah, what's wrong?" Emmitt asked.

"Everything," I said starting to cry again.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"Maddi… she's with m… my… my uncle… h…he."

I couldn't finish.

"Kyrah I'm twenty minutes away, okay? I'll be there soon," he reassured me.

"Okay."

I rushed to throw the tissues away but I couldn't finish before a wave of nausea made me make a bee line for the bathroom. How was I going to survive? I was a super human, yes, but he was a vampire. And now there was a baby in the mix.

I heard the front door open and him walking from room to room. I sat on the bathroom floor exhausted. He opened the door slowly.

"Hi," he said sitting down next to me. I leaned my pounding head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Tell me what going on," he begged.

"I'm pregnant, my little sister joined my uncle and my mother hates me. I have no idea how I'm going to survive, or if my body will take and reject the fetus. And I'm scared of the unknown."

"A baby?" he asked.

"That's generally what a fetus it, all though the two of us could have created a monster."

He laughed as he hugged me close to him.

"I think we can do this," he said.

"We are doing this," I buried my head in his chest and we sat there.

He held on to me. In those few moments I knew it wasn't just him helping out a stranger, and us doing something stupid. I loved this man that I had the hardest time living without. My life without him would be me lost and alone, wandering from place to place confused.

**** ****** ** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** ***** **** ** *** ** ******* *** **** ** * *

In the first six months of my pregnancy we were inseparable. When we heard the heart beat I cried as he held me in the doctor's office, when we found out it was a girl the two of us started on a nursery. When it was done he proposed to me and we made plans to make us a family.

The day Alaundra was brought into the world the two of us couldn't be happier. She was a healthy, happy human baby girl. No abnormalities.

****** ** *** ***** ** * **** ****** * **** ** ***** ** ***** * * *** **** *** * ** * *** ** *** *

I laughed as one year old Alaundra ran around in circle after the simple ceremony. It was one year of growth and getting to know each other. Neither of us thought about our families that we had not included. His because we were a secret, I struggled with that for the first few months after Alaundra was born, but I listened to him explain why. He wanted us to feel safe he would introduce us to his family when he felt that they could handle knowing I existed.

Mine, well had been disowned. I would have loved to invite my little sister but she couldn't be reached.

I smiled as the photographer Emmett had hired took a picture of the two of them together. Since we were an untraditional family I had dressed Alaundra in a beautiful floor length white, Cinderella style gown. Her shoulder length brown curly hair complements of both parents was loosely tied in a red ribbon. I had put a small amount of red lipstick on her. She looked incredibly fragile next to Emmett, but at the same time entirely protected.

"Okay, one with all three of you, these will be memories you'll want to have for forever," he said.

I nodded grabbing handfuls of the dream dress that I wore. Emmett lovingly grabbed my waist pulling me quicker to his side.

"_I feel bad that there is just us and McCullie's. It's your wedding you should be surrounded by friends and family," he said with his head in his hands._

"_Don't," I begged. _

_I knelt in front of him urging him to look at me._

"_We decided the life we live; I walked out my parent's front door that night. Yes, I was mad at them, but they never forced me into it. I'm coping with it and you left your family to be selfless and to let Rose stay. You are the man who helped me save my sister that night at the gas station, the man who let me live, the one who gave me a home, and the man who I love and has given me a chance at my own family. I will never and have not regretted this. Please," I said._

_He pulled me into his arms and sobbed. His tears were not wetting me nor him because he couldn't cry. True love to me was when the man you loved was no longer afraid to hide his emotions._

"Kyre," he said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I playfully slapped it away. Alaundra was running in circles laughing. And in our background the sun was setting on another day of my life.

I smiled as I looked at him sitting in the rocking chair holding Alaundra. He was reading to her, she was content sitting on his lap holding a bottle and teddy bear. Emmitt had her wrapped in a blanket.

"Mommy's awake," he whispered. Alaundra struggled to be free of the blanket that held her.

"Mommy!!!" she screamed and grunted to get free. Emmitt tried to help her but she slid from his lap, my heart raced at the thought of her falling. He caught her before she made contact with the hard floor.

My arms encircled her as she started to cry, and his phone went off in the other room.

"I'll take her outside to play," I said.

He nodded and went to answer it. I opened the sliding glass door and set her free, I had no fears of her running away, she wouldn't get very far if she did. My hand rested on my ever growing bump in my abdomen. We had talked about wanting Alaundra to have siblings; Emmitt said it was the one thing he enjoyed about the Cullen family.

"I just can't Alice; I have other obligations to attend to at the moment." There was a break; I could tell he was fighting with himself.

"I don't want to talk about it okay, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't think about it around Edward. I don't think the others can handle what I'm involved in."

I rested my hand on his chest. To me it felt like it was time to meet them and I could tell he felt the same way too. He feared for Alaundra and the unborn baby I was carrying. He was afraid that they wouldn't understand why he chose to live the life he is.

"I give Alice; tell the others I'll be there tomorrow night. That's all you are to mention okay."

He shut it as Alaundra came in he bent down and picked her up, gently tossing her in the air. Laughter came from both of them. I loved my little family that was ever growing.

"I need to shower; will you bath her in the bath in the nursery?"

"Mommy thinks you're dirty," he said to in a disbelieving voice.

She giggled, but nodded her head.

I laughed walking down the hall; this was going to be hard on him.

I took my time in hopes that it would let the wave of nausea pass, and help with the stress I was feeling. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door that connected our room to the bathroom. Emmitt had Alaundra sleeping on our bed and two suit case that took up the bottom half of the bed. He had clothes piled up.

"I was unsure what you wanted to pack," he said smiling.

I smiled, "anything that matches, try for light colors."

"Yes, m' lady," he said with a southern accent.

I dressed as he packed. I went to the kitchen and packed a small cooler with food and drinks for myself and Alaundra. She was still attached to her bottle, something I loved watching her do. Walking from room to room almost blinded because the bottle was the center point of her view.

Emmitt packed everything into the Escalade that he purchased after we got married. Before we drove two separate cars his Jeep and my Honda, but I was apprehensive about him driving in a Jeep with Alaundra. It didn't feel like it was safe for her no matter how much I trusted him.

"We are all set to go!" He said. I picked up sleeping Alaundra and carried her out side, he locked the door and held open the car door me. I buckled her in, and climbed into the front seat. He raced around and before I knew it had himself buckled into his own. He took a hold of my hand as we drove off.

"Alice is married to Jasper. Alice has short black hair, Jaspers is medium length blond. Bella, or Isabella, is married to Edward. Bella has long brown hair and Edward has lighter hair, I don't really pay attention to this stuff. Sorry Kyrah," he said.

"It's okay I'm sure that they'll introduce themselves when we get there," I said rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"I just feel like I'm in for a heap of trouble."

"From who? I love you, they are your family. The worst is that they need time to adjust. We have been together for almost two years Emmitt you can't blame them if they get mad."

He nodded as he kissed the back of my hand. His fear is what might happen if he goes hunting. He was unsure of how much he could trust his family with little Alaundra, me I didn't smell remotely human or intriguing. Out of curiosity I had asked him once what I did smell like he compared it to vials of medicine at the hospital that held medication in it. He said that none of his family would even think about the possibility of hurting me. Alaundra on the other hand, was another story.

I fell asleep and before I knew it I was being shaken awake. Alaundra was babbling happily to herself and Emmitt still had a grip on my hand. I laughed.

"Relax," I said slowly.

Confused I looked around he had pulled into a truck stop. There was almost no one around.

"Were ten minutes away," he explained.

"I won't leave you," I said. He said the same words to me when I told him I was pregnant, when I faced my uncle, when I talked to my parent and when we were getting married. Those few word held a deeper meaning. No matter how wrong something seemed we stuck it out together.

He turned the engine on, and with a kiss on my hand we were back on the road headed to his parents.

I tried to calm myself so that I could be there for him without thinking of my worries. I had the hardest time accepting that his ex-wife was going to be there. From what he said she was incredibly beautiful. What I sure wasn't prepared for was in the home we had just pulled up to.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly. I could see the figures in the window waiting for the love of my life to emerge. With a child like groan he raced around the front of the car opening my door then Alaundra's. He unbuckled her and softly told her that she was his world.

I opened my door, even from where I was; on the outside I could hear them all hold their breath. I laughed which caused Emmett to look at me.

"Do I smell?" I said. I knew the answer to the question, I smelled like my perfume.

"Like baby's breath and roses," he said.

I took Alaundra from him, she was fighting the sleep begging to overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

******* ** **** ** * **** *********

How can you prepare yourself to meet the family of the man you love? How do you walk up say your name and expect to be accepted into their lives. I stood there next to the love of my life holding Alaundra and staring at them.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," he said introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Kyrah," I said.

"Mom, dad this is my wife Kyrah and our daughter Alaundra,"

"Daughter?"

They were all confused. I knew it didn't seem possible for him to have a human daughter.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"I'm a genetically altered human," I said holding Alaundra close to me.

"Is that possible?" A girl with long brown hair asked me.

"Yes, my uncle has been doing it for decades," I said.

"How?" her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a look on her face full of concern and confusion.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted, "I doubt now is the time to ask that."

"Your right, forgive me," she said.

"I don't mind."

"This is almost everyone," Emmett said.

I could pick out their names by just looking at them. Edward was Bella's husband; he gave himself away by how much he hovered around her. I knew who Carlisle was, and holding his left hand was Esme. She had a yearning look on her face, like she was inwardly reaching out for something. I looked at her, her eyes told her story she was the easiest, other that Bella, to read. I lifted Alaundra from me and held her out to her. Her face light up. She carefully took Alaundra from my arms and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"How old is she?" Esme asked. Her voice I could compare that to of an angel, or the mother I always wished to have in my life.

"She is eighteen months old," I said.

"Her name is Alaundra?"

"Alaundra Esme Cullen," I said. That was the first time I said her full name since we had decided on it.

"After me?" She sounded surprised.

"We named her after the two most influential women in our lives," Emmett said.

"Your mother," Esme said to him, "and who?"

"Alaundra was my mentor in my uncle's facility," I said.

"That's a nice gesture," Esme said.

I knew that Bella and Edward had named their daughter after Esme and Bella's mother. I loved that Emmett had his mother, I felt happy for him that there was someone that loved him and wanted him to be happy, just like I did. Esme and Carlisle were far from perfect, that wasn't what made me love them. It was that they had both over come struggles and were proudly working to keep six members together to form their family, that no matter what mistake they made they never stopped caring and loving them. I wished I was able to say the same of my own family. Thinking about them brought tears to my eyes.

There wasn't a day that went by that I wished for the chance to explain to them why I did what I did, for the chance to make our relationship better, to apologizing for walking out, instead of sticking it out. I had so much I wanted to share with my own mother, who would never give me the time of the day.

"Hey," Emmett wrapped me in his arms. He knew that the biggest thing I struggled with was my mother.

I was so lucky to have him in my life, he gave me so much and a lot of the times I felt like I couldn't amount to much, yet he never made me feel worthless.

"There is so much I wish I could have said that day," I said wiping the tears from my face.

"The day we took your sister home," he said.

I nodded, "I should have said sorry."

"Kyre it is not you anymore who needs to handle this. You have tried; you have made your best attempts to patch this up. You have a family Kyre, we stand behind you. I'll never leave," he said.

"I know part of me feels responsible though. It wasn't just me who left Emmett. I fought so hard and did my best to take Maddi home and she turned and made the same mistake I did. She was six Emmett her whole life still ahead of her."

"The best you can do now is to make the best of the mistakes you have made. You tried to patch things up with your parents; we both know that it's their turn to make the next move. All you can do for Maddi is to be there with open arms no matter the situation."

Don't get me wrong, I knew he matured a lot in the last few years, but he was still child like. I wouldn't change that, it made him a better dad in my eyes. It was these moments that I couldn't ask for a better friend or a husband.

I made eye contact with a bubbly looking girl, I guessed was Alice. Next to her stood Jasper who looked concerned for me and my feelings, he was slightly uncomfortable having Alaundra that close to him. I had no fears of him hurting her. Rose stood in the background, I nudged him.

"Hey Rose," he said.

He made his way through his family and wrapped his arms around the woman he had been with, and loved for decades. She started to cry.

"I thought you hated me," she said.

"Never Rose," He said.

Right then I could feel all eyes on me as he said to her, "You'll like her Rose."

"Hello Rosalie," I said.

She was wrapping her arms around me faster than I could blink.

"Thank you, if he never found someone I don't think I would be able to forgive myself."

"What we have is a learned love Rose, I'm more lucky than he is," I said.

"I doubt that," he said.

"Still, knowing he has someone that cares about him," she said.

"It's nice," I finished.

"Well come in," Carlisle said.

"Jasper, Edward, will the two of you help Emmett with their luggage?" Esme said carrying Alaundra inside.

Bella took my hand and Alice took hers, the two of them led me into a large living space. There were a few couches spaced apart, a large television, a bookshelf, a few scattered books and a large sound system. The carpet was thick; Alaundra was running her hands through it. Esme was smiling as she rested her head on Carlisle shoulder. Alaundra let out a giggle and Alice lifted her into her arms, she looked at her.

"You are going to love it here," Alice told her. Alaundra looked at her and smile.

Emmett looked at me with one eyebrow raised; I knew he was silently asking if I was okay. I tried to hide the smile that was plastered on my face. He looked silly with one eyebrow up, he was almost winking.

"What is making you laugh?" He demanded.

"Emmett, I'm begging, please don't ever make that face again."

"This?" He asked. His face was mimicking the same expression he had on earlier.

I smiled, and he laughed.

His family looked at the two of us, his sisters laughed along with Emmett and his brothers shook their heads.

******************* *** *** * ******** ** ****** ********* * * * ****** *** ****** ********

I could hear their voices down the hall as I sat up and looked around. I vaguely remembered Emmett carrying me upstairs last night after I spent the most of it talking to his parents and sisters.

"_You don't talk to you parents?" Bella asked._

"_No I walked out when I was sixteen and the next time I saw them was when I took my sister home. My mother has a hard time accepting that I made the choice to let my uncle experiment on me."_

"_How does that work, did he inject you with something?" Bella asked._

"_Yes, until my body started to shut its self down, I spent almost a year in the hospital waiting as each organ began to learn to function on its own. It wasn't until a year later that he learned that I no longer registered as human when I came to my DNA."_

"_Do you do anything special?" Alice asked._

"_Like?" I said._

"_I don't know fly, super speed," I laughed they were fast, "sonic strength."_

"_Yes and no," I said. They looked waiting for me to explain. _

"_I have a beating heart functioning organs, a body that will never age, a human daughter and I'm able to be pregnant again. No I don't run fast I don't have super strength and I can't fly, I can do something unique though." I grinned and the two of them laughed._

"_What can you do?" Alice asked._

_Bella laughed at her, Alice growled. _

"_That was it." I said. She looked confused for a second and then realized that I had made them laugh._

"How did you meet her," one of his brothers asked.

"I filled up her gas tank two years ago," Emmett said. I knew he was smiling.

When I met Sophia McCullie a year and a half ago she had asked me how we met. I had found a sister in this stranger. She had lived next to Emmett for several years and the day he brought me home she had hopes of seeing him smile. She said she spent years watching him moap around looking lost and alone. When she first saw me a few days after I arrived she was hopeful to kindle a friendship. Neither of us expected the bond we had.

My phone went off from down the hall, my guess was that it sat in his pocket, laughed my hair was a mess but at least my pajamas were decent. I walked down the hall and leaned against the door way trying to steady myself. Emmett had the phone up to his ear and he was talking to someone.

"Soph, she just walked into the room," he held out the phone.

"Hello, Sophia."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Sophia,"

"Hello, love. How is it at your in-laws?"

"Amazing, their nice Soph. I feel lucky; I have one of the best husbands in the world."

"That's good; I just took down their address to forward you photos from the wedding. They turned out amazing Kyrah. You look so beautiful and happy."

"That's a good thing because I felt huge in that dress."

"Kyre you're only a month and a half along. How can you feel huge?"

"I just do."

"Alright, I want to hear everything when you get back. They're going to be shipped over night, so call me when they get there."

"I will Sophia, thank you."

I tossed the phone on the bed and opened my suit case to find it empty. I looked around, did he unpack them?

"Emmett!" I called. I regretted it as soon as it was out, Alaundra started to cry.

He came rushing down the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I was rubbing my eyes and shaking my head.

"I forgot she was in here," I muttered picking up my crying one year old.

He smiled, "it's different here, sorry. "

"For some reason I thought we were at home and she was in the nursery, which is sound proof." I sat down on the bed trying to coax her back to sleep in was six in the morning and she was usually up eight. I knew if I let her wake up I'd regret it, because she would be ornery.

"Bwankie!" she screamed. I looked around the bed trying to find it.

"Emmett, did you pack it in the car?"

"I thought you had it in her bag."

"No, it's too big!"

"Bwankie!!"

"You had better figure something out fast, dad."

"Give her to me," he said holding out his arms.

"She's just going to cry, Emmett. Please find her a blanket."

He disappeared and came back with a white blanket.

"Bella said it was Nessie's." he explained.

I put it in her arms and held her close as I sat on the couch in his room. She whimpered and someone handed me a bottle. I looked up to see Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"May I?" he asked I stood up and let him take my spot. I slowly placed Alaundra in his arms and sat next to him.

"I never held Nessie when she was a baby," he said softly.

"You look like a natural." I said smiling.

"You're not afraid of me hurting her?"

"No, Jasper. I lived with people for a few years that no one trusted enough to let them have a chance to try something for themselves, if I can't trust you now, would you trust me?"

He looked at me like I was a puzzle piece.

"Its about trying, if you don't try how will you ever learn?"

I stood up and took a few steps towards the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" he looked a little panicked.

"To take a shower, if you don't trust yourself enough, Emmett will gladly take her from you. She has no idea what you are Jasper, to her there is nothing wrong with anyone. If there is one good thing about her it's how innocent she is. She loves everyone and could care less what someone said or did what a person looked like. Love her and she'll love you."

I was really testing my faith; Emmett had told me that he was the newest to their lifestyle. It was something he struggled with, but for some reason my heart was telling me that I could trust him alone with one of the things that mattered most to me. I had no fear, but I felt a little uneasy about it.

I took my time in the shower trying to relax the kinks in my back. I was looking forward to this baby but not at how big and uncomfortable I'll get.

Wrapping the towel around me I poked my head out the door Jasper had his back to me and cradled in his arms was Alaundra. I walked in he knew I was there and didn't turn allowing me privacy to gather my cloths. I grabbed the cloths laid out on the bed for me; I felt immense love for my husband who took such good care of me. I walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. He laid out for me a pair of designer jeans that I usually wore at home, some brand that Emmett liked and that I didn't know. They were ones I wore when I was first pregnant with Alaundra so they were a little big without being too big. He had laid out an olive green baby doll top. Towel dried my hair and pinned it back with a gold clip. I did light eye makeup and walked out of the bathroom.

Jasper was facing me this time he had a smile. I couldn't help but love how he looked holding Alaundra.

"She's so peaceful," he whispered.

"I love rocking her to sleep at night. It's hard listening to her cry," I said.

He handed her to me and left the room. I placed a kiss on her forehead. I turned on the monitor and headed downstairs. Emmett was smiling as he sat with his family. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I decided not to bother them.

I wandered out the kitchen door to the garage that was open.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Miss Kyrah Kyrchvich," the woman said.

"This is her," I said.

"Kyrah, this is Alaundra Sanders."

"Launie!"

"It's so good to hear your voice Kyre. How have you been?"

"Great, I got married last week," I said smiling.

"Who is he?"

"His Name is Emmett Cullen. He is everything I could have ever asked for. We have a one year old daughter and I'm about three months pregnant."

"Are you happy?"

"I am, a little stressed but happy."

"Kyre, there is a reason I called. I would really like to get together and catch up but I hate to say that the reason for my call is a little less happy."

"What?" I croaked.

"Your father has suffered a massive heart attack. I hate to be the one to tell you this Kyrah I really do, but we font think he'll make it."

"How do you know?"

I felt confused, she wasn't family. She was the closest to a mother figure I had but she didn't know my family.

"I married your brother about four years ago," she said.

The phone slipped from my hand and I sat down on the gravel just outside the garage. My head started to pound, the pain I felt was coming from a source I couldn't find. It was only a matter of minutes before his arms enveloped me in safety.

"I'm so sorry Kyrah," Emmett said holding on to me.

"I am so confused. He didn't even like me Emmett. Why does it hurt?" I sobbed.

"You're his daughter Kyre, whether you feel like he loved you or not is his problem. That doesn't mean you don't feel love for him Kyrah."

I picked the phone up that sat on the ground.

"Launie?"

"I'm still here baby," she said.

"What hospital is he at?"

"Heartferd, clinic."

"Do you think it's a bad idea to come see him?"

"I know that Marquee was hoping you would, he wants to see you Kyrah. He feels bad that it had to come to your dad dying for him to realize that he needed you in his life. He tried to find you but your dad stopped him from getting a hold of you. That's why I called."

"I'm going to try to fly in tomorrow," I said.

"I'll let your brother know, and when you know your flight information call me back. I can pick you up or have your brother get you."

"Will do," I said hanging up after saying goodbye.

I looked at my husband he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm proud of you," he said kissing me.

"Why?"

"Your being the better person, Kyrah by putting your fears aside, and going to see him. That takes a lot of courage Kyre."

I chewed on my bottom lip as he helped me stand. I took his hand as he wiped my tears away and led me inside the house. He led me to the room where his family was they were all taking and laughing until we walked in. I felt like I was ruining the happy mood that the room contained. Esme was the first to stand; she walked towards me and enveloped me in a motherly embrace. I couldn't stop myself that time. I started to sob. To my surprise she held tightly to me.

I felt bad for making her blouse wet. But she didn't seem to mind, Carlisle was next to offer me a hug, what I felt in his arms was surprising. He gave me a sense of belonging along with the fatherly love that I found surprising. They accepted me so much better than I thought they would. He handed me something he pulled from his pocket, I looked at and found it to be a handkerchief. When he saw my reaction to it he took it and wiped the tears that streaked my face.

My breathing calmed, thanks to my new brother jasper. The soft cry broke the silence in the room.

"May I?" Jasper asked.

"Be my guest," Emmett said. They were all surprised that the two of us were so laid back with him being around Alaundra.

He disappeared out the door of the room. He came back slower with a talkative Alaundra. She was babbling and laughing as he came twirling into the room making her laugh. He had a smile that no one could hide.

"Dwasper! Gain, gain!"

Emmett tossed her in the air and my heart skipped a beat. I glared when he looked at me.

"What," he said looking at me.

I smacked the back of his head.

"What the," I cut him off.

"Baby!" I half shouted over his whispered cuss.

"Sorry, its not like I hurt her." He said.

"I few feet higher and she would have become part of the ceiling. You have to be careful Emmett."


	4. Chapter 4

This was a whole new feeling, when the captain announced the landing I wanted to turn back. I grabbed the one carryon bag that I brought for Alaundra and picked her up. My heart, and head were pounding, I had done nothing but cry during the two hour flight and I was glad that there was no one sitting next to us.

I walked to the baggage claim, I had yet to turn my phone on and call Emmett because I didn't want to let him know I had been crying. He felt horrible that I was going alone but he couldn't take the risk with the sunlight. Standing next to the baggage claim was my older brother Marquee.

"I would have grabbed your bag, but I didn't know which one was yours." He said hugging me.

"That's okay," I said as he took Alaundra.

"My little sister is a mom," he said looking at me.

"Almost a mother of two," I smiled as I grabbed our suit case.

"Wow."

He carried the suit case along with Alaundra outside to where he parked the car.

He buckled Alaundra in a seat installed in the back.

"It's Nathanael's," he said.

I buckled my seat belt and turned on my phone. In a matter of minutes it alerted me eight times of a voicemail and sixteen text messages. They ranged from my husband to Jasper to Alice to Bella and Sophia.

_Emmett:_

_I love you!! And I will never leave. Call me when you're ready. I know it's hard and I'm giving you space. If you need to talk you know how to reach me. Give Alaundra a kiss for me, I hate being so far from the two girls I love the most._

_Bella:_

_Call me!!! I have something I need to talk to you about before Alice does. So CALL ME FIRST!_

_Alice:_

_I have to talk to you. I know everyone will try to get you to call them first, but please trust me and call me._

_Jasper:_

_Hello, beautiful. Call my lovely wife will you? So she'll let me be._

_Sophia:_

_Let me know how you're doing, when you're ready to talk. My heart goes out to you and your family._

There were multiple messages from both Alice and Bella. As much as I wanted to talk to them now wasn't the time. I listened to the voicemails left.

The first of the eight.

"_Kyrah dear this is Esme, I know it seems like we're overbearing, I'm sorry about that. We just all feel like you need to know that we love you. Some will come in phone calls while others have opted to send you messages._

"_Kyrah, I can't ask for a better wife for Emmett, he's grown up so much with you in his life. I also feel obligated to let you know that I am so happy to have another daughter to dote on. You have brought so much to our family. I know that there is still so much to learn from each other but I love you, and forever will."_

I thought that was the end of the message when I heard someone clear their throat.

"_Esme is right, we are a little overbearing"_

It was Carlisle, their phone call was combined. It's hard to put into words the love that they had given me without fully knowing me. My throat felt swollen, I was near tears again.

"_Kyrah I want to first tell you that you are family. When Edward introduced us to Bella our world changed, we accepted a human into our lives. The transition was easier for us all with you. I am thankful to my son for loving you and making you a permanent part of our family. There is much I would like to know about you, Emmett has shared with us the situation with your family, it makes me a little less heavy hearted knowing that your accepted here, the burden you carry with coping with that and raising a family of your own is a heavy one and I feel for your sorrow. _

"_You are a big part of us and I want you to know that I am here for you, just as much as I am for the other eight people in my family. If you feel like you need an ear to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I would feel honored if you came to me. We love you daughter. We hope to see you soon."_

I let the tears fall, thinking of where I had been three years prior to meeting them all, even Emmett. I was a hunter; I had shut my heart in a metal box, so to speak.

My phone moved to the next message.

He cleared his throat; Edward was the one who stood in the background for the most part, like he was silently observing the scene.

"_Kyrah, I want to be honest and say that the changes you have made in his life are something we never thought to see in Emmett. I know you don't want to hear how different your husband is but as his brother it's nice to see a mature adult where a child once was .It was a combined decision to call or text you. I'm a little old fashioned and to me a text is impersonal along with unemotional. _

"_You're so kind, with all that you have gone through. I hope to get to know you better in the coming days."_

That was awkward.

My phone beeped letting me know it was going to the next message. This one surprised me.

"_Thank you. Thank you for filling a gap and a void in his life that I created. I know he loves you, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I want to tell you that I will always love him, not in the way that I want to be with him. I have yet to introduce the man that I fell in love with to them; I'm a little nervous about it. He's nice but to them I'm not sure they would understand. Nice, I love him."_

Her call ended and was followed by my husband. He told me over and over how much he loved me and how he thought I was making a big impressive move. He said that he was there for me when I needed him; he talked to Carlisle about the situation and how best to approach it and Carlisle suggested him just giving me space.

Jasper left a short message apologizing for the brief and rather rude seeming text he left. He said that he wanted to see us soon and that he loved us, he was grateful that I could trust him.

My brother kept looking at me.

"My husband's family," I said.

"How big is it?"

I smiled. "Their all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, then there is Emmett, Edward and Alice. Alice is married to Jasper; Edward is married to his high school sweetheart Bella. Emmett was married to Rose but they got divorced."

"That's a unique family," he said pulling into a driveway.

"More than most realize, but they are some of the best people I have ever met, and a better family than I thought I was getting."

"There's so much I wish I could make up for Kyrah. I wish I was there for you when they were so harsh. That I could have been the big brother you needed."

"Don't get me wrong, Marquee, I would have given anything to have you there."

"But…"

"I would have never met my husband."

**EPOV**

I paced back and forth in the front room. I knew they were starring, Edward was getting annoyed. I apologized multiple times, but I still felt horrible. I wanted to call but she needed space. This was her family that she has enough trouble with them.

I felt a little lost, Alaundra and Kyrah are my life. With them gone I wasn't sure what to do.

"How about… a game?" Bella asked.

"Against you?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella, you're not the best game out there, hate to be the one to say it."

Edward was on the verge of falling off the couch as he held his laughter in.

"I'm okay at it. Give me a chance. You never know."

"Okay you're on."

In two minutes I had her beat.

"Wanna try again?" She asked me.

"That's okay, thanks anyway Bella,"

"Tell me about her," she said.

I was surprised that she wanted to know more about Kyrah.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you love the most?"

"How she never hides how she feels. Never leaves it up to me guessing."

They all waited.

"I know I told you the big part of how she was disowned. She is a real medical breakthrough. To think of someone getting a hold of her or any of the other's. We think that as vampires we are invincible. There is no harm that can come to her, other than pain of a mental sense. She looks normal, smells normal, eats like a human. But doesn't need any of it. She was messing around one night before we got married. We were lying in the bed."

KPOV

"What would you think if you could no longer hear me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you couldn't hear my heart anymore, like I was dead."

"If my heart could really break, it would. If I lost…" the sentence hung as I watched his reaction. He flew off the bed as I sat still.

I had stopped my heart, it wasn't necessary to have it beat. It just did.

"Kyrah!" he shouted.

It started at a low thud, then worked its way up.

"Don't do that." He pleaded.

I kissed him and nodded.

"Wouldn't it be easier?"

He shook his head.

EPOV

"Is that safe?" Bella asked

I shrugged, "she can do it, Bella she really isn't any more human than me or you," I said.

"But somehow you managed a human baby?" She said.

"Miracles come in all forms."

Esme walked in the room shuffling through photos, and I realized she had our wedding shots.

She held on facing me.

"She is so beautiful."

I looked at it was one of me and Kyrah staring at what was our daughter in the distance. Kyrah was laughing and I was smiling.

"Where did you get those?" I asked surprised, not annoyed.

"Kyrah gave me a few to look through and find my favorites."

"So far?" I asked.

She separated a small stack, and held them out

KPOV

To say I was glad I was going back to Emmett and his family was an understatement.

When the plane landed I wanted to run for it, I wanted to so badly push people out of my way. Yet, here I stood waiting for people to move. As soon as I was out I dodged everyone and anyone in my way. The glimpse of him made me want to scream. I set Alaundra down and pointed out the right direction. Within seconds I saw her curly brown hair bounce up in the air. He quickly passed her to the closest person next to him and grabbed my waist.

He just held me close, before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Never," he said.

"Not again, without you. That's for sure."

He laughed.

I turned to the side and pressed my dress down under my belly.

He laughed, "You're showing!"

I nodded.

"I love you," I said.

"Bet's on what this will be?" he asked taking my hand, Carlisle had already grabbed my bags.

"Hum, I want to say girl. But, a little tiny Emmett running around."

"So you want to say girl, but you're going with boy?"

"And you're going to say girl, because?"

"We have one, Edward and Bella had one…"

"So your running on luck?"

He nodded.

"It's good to have you home." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to be back."

The drive was quiet as I held the hand of Alaundra as she slept and stared at the message on my phone.

Marquee had let me know he saw our mother.

When we pulled up Emmett lifted the now snoring Alaundra from her seat and took my hand.

"Forever."

His lips touched my forehead and I took in a deep breath.

"I'll never leave." My arms tightened around his waist as we just stood there.

"We should get her inside." He said with a low chuckle.

I didn't follow him upstairs instead I went on a search to find Alice and Jasper. They were with the rest of the family. I looked at Jasper who looked up to see me. Swiftly he stood and I threw my arms around him.

He was stiff for a second before he returned the hug.

"Thank you." I said. I let go and Alice hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"Your home!" Esme said.

"I am." She wrapped me in her arms.

"Who was your visit?"

"Hard, and educational."

"How was it educational?" Emmett asked as he sat down.

"I learned my father owns half of the enterprise my uncle owned and that he felt guilty about how my life turned out," I said.

"The parents that disowned you, owned part of the company?"

"Yes."

"Wow," was all he said.

"He's gone, and my mother won't talk to me. I told Marquee I would call him now and again. But getting together was not really something I needed at the time being."

Emmett was enraged, I don't think I had ever seen him this mad. For the fear I had in him acting out and hurting someone in this room. I too drastic measures to bring him back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

I counted down from five in my head. Taking my last breath the thud came to a hauling stop in my chest. I looked up just as Emmett's head whipped around. He growled at me.

"Knock it off." I said.

I took a deep breath and started the unnesacary thumping. His family was staring.

"Listen to me Emmett Cullen, and listen well. I've learned a hard lesson, but I have moved on. My dad is gone, and all around his death the company he upheld with my father is falling down."

It was like an unspoken perfect moment when there was a loud bang on the door.

Esme jumped, for vampires it surprised me.

I walked to the door. Her waist length blond curls were the same. The blue eyes, they belonged.

"Maddi." I said pulling her into my arms.

"I'm good," she said.

"What are you?"

"A tracker, oh! But, I can do something cool!" She stepped back. She flung her hands upward and I watched in shock as little balls of fire appeared.

"Maddi!" I said, sure that my eyes were bulging out of my head.

"Relax, I don't over use it."

"Matured?" I said cracking a smile.

"You always said I was mature for my age."

"Em?" I called.

I could hear his footsteps along with others.

"Little itty, bitty Maddi." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know if I ever said thank you, when you took me home."

"You didn't have to." I watched my husband kiss her cheek and embrace her once more.

"I am sorry. There is so much more to why I did what I did. I wouldn't take it back. I would not wish this life on someone else, but the opportunity I have had to learn and grow from my mistake. That is what I would not want to change."

"Same here, I consider myself one of the lucky ones. I was simply made immortal. Where others had their DNA messed with and changed. The deaths," I stopped. There was someone else in the car, my eyes filled with tears, "Marcus?"

Maddi nodded.

I walked slowly, he got out.

"My, God." I said as I threw my arms around him. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm here," he said. His voice sounded like it had years ago.

"So you are."

"I only have one question Kyrah. Are you happy, truly?"

"I am, I fell in love, had a baby, and got married."

"I'm glad you found your forever, Kyrah."

I laughed remember one particular conversation I had with him.

"_I'm hiding. Don't tell anyone." I said sitting next to him in the library._

"_You're hiding next to the big bad wolf? I think they will find you." He said cracking a smile._

"_When you get out of here, what will you do Marcus? Where will you go?"_

"_Mine is not a when it's more of an if. And that if, is looking littler and littler every day."_

_I wasn't going to give into his sour attitude today._

"_I want to get married, have a family if I can, adopt if I can't."_

I looked back at my forever, what once was just a small hope. My hand rested on my stomach as I made eye contact with him, I smiled.

"Marcus, the big guy in the middle holding the baby. That that is my forever."

"Can you introduce us?

I took his hand and led him to the Cullen family.

"Marcus, this is my husband Emmett Cullen and our daughter Alaundra."

"She's beautiful Kyre. I'm happy for you. And congratulations Emmett. You won't find another like her, Kyrah is something else."

"She is, I'm lucky to have found her. She's a heart of gold."

I rolled my eyes.

"I only came to say hi, were headed to find his parent's." Maddi said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," I said to Marcus, "Maddi, be safe. You need to be careful, you can't be too sure as to whets out there." I gave her a hug before they said goodbye.

When they left I smiled at Emmett.

"Physically how old is Maddi?" Emmett asked.

"When I talked to her I think our uncle decided on twenty two."

"She looks happy." Esme said.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around Emmett, "Never." H whispered into my ear.

When we sat down that night it led to an interesting conversation.

"What is it that your uncle does, beyond mutating DNA?"

"A lot is trial and error. I was lucky that he didn't try something new on me, he did on Maddi by combining them."

"Do a lot of them die?"

"Some do, it's a hard process. Emmett described what the change was like for you; it's almost the same for me. My body shut down one organ at a time and re-taught itself. The functions are not necessary for me to live, but in cases like I am in now. To be pregnant it requires me to keep them working."

"Your stunt earlier could have done damage." Emmett said.

"I'm fine, and so is the baby."

"You broke a promise to me." He said sitting down.

"We'll start anew. You control your anger when it comes to things you can't change, and I will never stop my own heart again."

"Deal."

"Emmett?" Esme said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Whets inscribed on your ring? I keep getting glances at it."

"I'll never leave." He said with a smile.

"You'll never leave?"

"No, the saying is 'I'll never leave'. It's what he said to me when I found out I was pregnant. It's been the strong point in keeping our heads on straight. It's a good reminder to us that there is more than each other, but there is only us that can make us."

"That's beautiful."

My phone buzzed.

"Hey Sophie."

"There are men at your house. I've heard a few things."

"Men, what do they look like?"

"They have on long black robes. It's hard for me to see faces. They have said your last name a few times along with Forks, and Renesmee."

"Unless you hear them say anything important, Sophie, don't look over there. And whatever you do promise me that you won't go over there? Keep Josie and Nate away from there too."

"Who would be at our house? It has Sophie scared." I said looking at Emmett.

"They wouldn't still be looking for you would they?" Emmett asked, referring to Maddi's captors.

"If they were looking for me I don't think they would know your nieces name Emmett."

"Nessie? What did they say?"

"Sophie couldn't catch a lot. They said Cullen a few times and Forks, along with her name. Do I need to be scared?"

"I don't know Kyre. I thought they said they were done. That they would just be checking in." he was no looking at Carlisle.

"Alice?" it was Edward who called out her name.

My heart sank when I realized his panic. I jumped up from the couch and took Alaundra from Jasper. I looked at Emmett. There was no hiding us. Alaundra was human and there was no way I could stop my heart without risking a miscarriage.

"It's going to be okay. Just stay inside Kyrah."

"Emmett." I said grabbing his arm.

He hugged me and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Come back." I said kissing him.

He nodded and walked out with his family. I couldn't bring myself to watch. So I faced the wall and listened.

"There is a human inside?" a man asked.

"Our new daughter." Carlisle said.

"You have a new member?"

"My wife," Emmett said speaking up.

My stomach plummeted.

"Wife, I'm taking it that you and Ms. Rosalie are no longer together."

"No, Aro we are not."

If he learns about it… the damages, the deaths.

"May I meet her?"

Carlisle was the one to come get me. I was already crying as I held onto Alaundra.

"It will be okay." H said hugging me like only a father could.

I nodded and took his hand, he led me outside. Emmett snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Hello, dear. My name is Aro."

"I'm Kyrah, this is our daughter Alaundra."

"Emmett, I didn't know you were a father." He said. This guy was creeping me out.

"I am, and we have a second one on the way," Emmett said placing a hand down on my stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"A few months, there's still a long time to go," nausea hit me, "Em, I'm going to throw up." I handed him Alaundra and walked a few feet away. Grabbing my hair I bent over. Oh, the joys of pregnancy. My stomach was empty and I felt awfully light headed. That was a new feeling.

"Kyrah?" Carlisle said helping me stand.

"I feel light headed. Emmett can you call Sophie and have her get Rachel's number off of the fridge."

I sat down on the grass with my head between my knees. Emmett handed me the phone.

"Rachel?"

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? Your husband said that you were light headed."

"With Alaundra I threw up for at least three months out of the nine. It was nauseating, but I'm light headed."

"Have someone take your temperature. You remember how to do that right?"

"Under the arm." Carlisle placed a thermometer under it.

"One o' two."

"That's low, Kyrah. You need a one o' nine, at the lowest."

That was the thing about me, I ran at a whopping one ten.

"If, I can get it back up will the lightheaded feeling subside?"

"It should, it's almost like you haven't eaten, Kyrah when was your last meal? And I don't mean food."

"Yesterday."

It was a nasty concoction of minerals and vitamins I needed. My body took it better in liquid form and from the amount of additives, it was a goopy mixture.

"There's your problem. You need to have one at least every day to survive. More now that you're pregnant. I know it's a nasty mixture but it's necessary."

"Then it's a my bad. Thank you Rachel."

"Here," Emmett said handing me a thick metal water bottle. I shook it up and popped the lid open without thinking I downed the mixture in a few seconds.

Handing it back I stuck out my tongue.

"Sorry, baby. But it's a necessity."

"I know. I didn't even think about it." He helped me stand up.

"I'm confused, is the girls a human?"

"No," I said looking at him, "if you were to analyze my DNA I have nothing in me that resemble a human. In a way, just like you I am frozen in time."

"You're able to conceive?" he asked another question.

"I am who knows how. But, I am. I'm also able to stop my own heart. A little freak of nature if you want to label me. And one of a kind."

"The possibilities are forever endless, what does that make your daughter?"

"Human, full human. She has no abnormalities, other than her parents. But, does not see that there is anything she should fear. She has the innocence of a child, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Amazing, truly remarkable."

Aro was now circling me.

"Your rather creeping me out." I said to him.

"Am I? I did not meant to frighten you."

"Scare? No, I don't want to sound rude or harsh. But, I've been around a lot worse than you. Creepy, stalker-ish."

"Interesting choice of words."

"I'm not meaning to offend you." I said.

"May I?" he asked to hold my hand.

"Why? What will happen to me if I do?"

"I will see and hear everything you have."

I placed my hand in his, he flinched from the heat radiating off of me.

I could feel it, the memories, I could see them. He was racing through them, until he saw what the facility had done to me. He winced, physically. Like he had been hurt and stepped back.


End file.
